Halloween Bet
by Washuladora
Summary: ch2 up! Ryoko's bet had caused some chain of events
1. The Bet

Halloween Bet  
  
CHAPTER 1: THE BET  
  
Sasami: Breakfast is ready  
  
The whole masaki family comes to the table except washu. Which is no  
surprise.  
  
Tenchi: Hey are you guys ready for Halloween?  
  
All girls: What's Halloween?  
  
Tenchi: You mean you don't know what Halloween is? It's when people dress  
up and kids sometimes go Trick or treating.  
  
Sasami: What's trick or treating Tenchi?  
  
Tenchi: It's when you go up to people's door and say "Trick or Treat", and  
then they give you candy.  
  
Sasami: Oh, I want to go Trick or Treating.  
  
Tenchi: Maybe I'll take you.  
  
Sasami: oh really! It's sounds like it's going to be fun.  
  
Tenchi: Well Halloween isn't just about dressing up and Trick or Treating.  
Last Halloween Dad and me tried to scare grandpa but it backfired.  
  
Ayeak: What did you do lord Tenchi?  
  
Tenchi: Well Dad and me turned all the lights out in the house, while  
grandpa was in the kitchen. And then we dressed in all black so that he  
couldn't really see us. Grandpa was going for the breaker switch in till  
dad pushed me and grandpa tripped over me. Before grandpa could see that he had tripped over me, I ran back to dad. After yelling at dad we ran to a bush right beside the switch box. The idea was to jump out of the bush and scare the crapt out of grandpa, but instead when we jumped out grandpa was no where to be found. Next thing you know grandpas some how got behind us  
and said, "boo". So basically instead of us scaring him he scared us. I  
don't think grandpa's scared of anything.  
  
Ryoko: Hey that sounds like fun.  
  
Ayeka: It would sound fun to someone like you.  
  
Ryoko: what's that supposed to mean?  
  
Ayeka: Its simply really, that's the only thing your good at.  
  
Ryoko: Look who's talking princess? I get scared every time I see your  
face.  
  
Ayeka: Argggg, yeah well at least I wasn't a mummy.  
  
Tenchi feeling the fight was about to get bigger stepped up.  
  
Tenchi: Girls, Girls please do not fight.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka sit back down and start to eat again.  
  
Sasami: Has anyone seen Washu?  
  
Tenchi: Haven't seen her since last breakfast. You know how Washu is,  
always working on experiments.  
  
Ryoko: Hey I got an idea. Why don't we try to get Washu?  
  
Mihoshi: You could never scare Washu.  
  
Ayeka: Yeah come on Ryoko when have you ever saw Washu scared.  
  
Ryoko: Well never but that's the better reason to do it.  
  
Tenchi: Well count me out who knows what she'll do if she found out.  
  
Ryoko: Aw, come on you guys.  
  
Everyone: NO!!  
  
Ryoko: Well I bet anyone here that I can scare her.  
  
Tenchi: Well I usually wouldn't bet against anything. I bet that you won't  
be able to scare Washu.  
  
Ryoko: Awww Tenchi, you don't think I can do it. I feel so hurt.  
  
Tenchi: Aw come on Ryoko, you know as much as I do that's a mission  
impossible.  
  
Ryoko: You'll see. Anyone else wants to make a bet.  
  
Ayeka: I do, i'm with Tenchi.  
  
Ryoko: Figures. How about you guys?  
  
Mihoshi: Well Ryoko I'm with you.  
  
Ryoko: I knew I could count on you. Sasami?  
  
Sasami: I don't know Ryoko; this whole thing could backfire considering  
whom your trying to scare. But it sounds fun so count me in.  
  
Ryoko: Ha, its you two against us, your going to regret it.  
  
Tenchi: I'm sure we won't.  
  
CHAPTER 2: THE PLAN 


	2. 2: Night Time at the Masaki's

Halloween Bet  
  
Chapter 2: Night Time at the masaki's  
  
Ryoko had been thinking of a plan all day. The best plan that she could come up with was to make someone her bait. She had decided to make Mihoshi hide for a while. Everyone else would think she was missing. The plan was to not only make Washu, but Tenchi and Ayeka worried. Ryoko had told Mihoshi to hide in her GXP ship. It was an hour before anyone noticed she was gone. Everyone had sat down to eat, Ryoko made sure that Washu was present this time.  
  
Tenchi: Sasami we'll leave out as soon as we're done.  
  
Sasami: Ok Tenchi.  
  
Sasami noticed Mihoshi that bubble head Mihoshi was nowhere to be found.  
  
Sasami: Where's Mihoshi?  
  
Tenchi Gang: HUH.  
  
Washu: I haven't seen her since I kicked her out of my lab this morning.  
  
Ryoko: Last I saw of her, she was walking towards the woods. Said she saw some kind of animal that looked hurt.  
  
Ayeka: Well if that's the case she would have been back by now.  
  
Tenchi: Yeah you're right. I'm gonnah go look for her.  
  
As soon as Tenchi stood up to leave the lights cut off. Everyone heard Tenchi scream. The lights cut back immediately after he stopped.  
  
Ryoko: Where's Tenchi!  
  
Ayeka: I heard him scream. On no something has happened to lord Tenchi.  
  
Sasami: Tenchi!!!!!  
  
Washu: Hmmm.I've checked my database and can't find him anywhere.  
  
Ryoko: We gottah find him.  
  
Washu: Your right lets split up. We all meet back here in five minutes. Go!  
  
Each of them went there own separate way. After five minutes of finding nothing they headed back to the house.  
  
Sasami: Anyone seen Ayeka?  
  
Ryoko: What now, she's gone? You've got to be kidding me. Washu you got anything.  
  
Washu: No, I can't find her.  
  
Ryoko: What good is your computer?  
  
Washu: Hey my computer data is always right.  
  
Ryoko: Well not this time.  
  
Sasami: I was supposed to go trick or Treating with Tenchi.  
  
Washu: Aw, Sasami don't worry I'm sure there fine. Well go look again.  
  
Ryoko: Hopefully one of us won't come back missing. This time I'll look outside, Sasami you look around the house and Washu you look in your lab.  
  
Ryoko walked outside but soon turned back when she heard glass and the scream of Sasami. Rushing back she bumped into Washu. They got up and ran into the kitchen.  
  
Ryoko: Sasami?  
  
They walked up to an unconscious Sasami: She had blood trickling down her face. A brick that from the looks of it was thrown through the window and hit Sasami lay next to her. It had a note stuck to it. It read "Happy Halloween".  
  
Washu: What! This is someone's idea to play a Halloween Trick.  
  
Ryoko: But someone's taken it too far.  
  
Ryoko picked up little Sasami and brought her to the lab.  
  
Washu: Well we can't do anything while she's unconscious.  
  
They walked up to one of Washu's computers.  
  
Washu: Something weird is definitely going on. I'm going to check my cameras around the house.  
  
Ryoko: Great idea.  
  
Washu: Lets see, what! Mihoshi must have messed with these cameras again.  
  
Ryoko: oh brother, don't you have anything. What about Sasami in the kitchen?  
  
Ryoko said looking back at where Sasami was.  
  
Ryoko: Washu, where's Sasami!!  
  
Washu: What! Where did she go? I was sure she was unconscious. This is getting crazy. Tenchi, Ayeka you can come out now.  
  
Ryoko: What do you mean?  
  
Washu: Well, Tenchi told me that I should watch out for you. He that you had made a bet that you could scare me so I turned the tables. So I told Tenchi and Ayeka to come to my lab and hide out for a while, but now I don't know. I've checked everywhere, I don't know.  
  
Ryoko: Tenchi is such a traitor. Well I told Mihoshi to go hide on the ship.  
  
Washu: You did, I didn't think nothing of it. I just thought she got lost or something. Well I've checked the ship she not there so it doesn't matter now. There are really missing. Next year you can count me out for this Halloween stuff. As for you little Ryoko trying to scare your mommy like that. Ryoko?  
  
Washu turned around to catch a tear rolling down Ryoko's face. Washu felt sadness come through the link. Ryoko had been holding it in since Tenchi came up missing. Washu walked over to Ryoko shedding her self of her child body. She sat down and put her arm around Ryoko's shoulder.  
  
Washu: It's going to be ok Ryoko we just have to keep looking.  
  
Chapter 3: Bets=Death  
  
Washuladora: Well this what a great chapter to write don't you think Goku.  
  
Gokudonald: Yeah I guess except you hurt Sasami.  
  
Washuladora: Aw come on, at least she not dead.  
  
Gokudonald: But still you put that in with out telling me. I'm your brother you're supposed to tell me things like that.  
  
Washuladora: well you made Ryoko and Washu way out of Character.  
  
Gokudonald: They had to be for this story. So to all the people reading this story, it the only way it would work.  
  
Washuladora: What about the next chapter should we tell them.  
  
Gokudonald: No way, they're just going to have to wait.  
  
Washuladora: well you heard him in till next time...... 


End file.
